


Entwined In Eden’s Embrace

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Plant bondage, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: One of Crowley’s plants has been with him since Eden and decides to help his Demon Daddy get the angel of his dreams.  A tangle of vines and a dose of sex/truth pollen results in Aziraphale unable to lie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Entwined In Eden’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in Forbidden Fantasies and I’m sharing here now that the exclusivity period has ended.
> 
> Consent is clear between angel and demon, though the plant indulges in some inappropriate touching.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta exspecialagentstarling

The door slammed loudly, echoing through the dark Mayfair flat. All the plants trembled in fear as Crowley entered. Well, all except one. In the corner of the atrium, one plant merely tilted slightly to better observe.

Seedling had been with the demon since Eden when he was called Crawley. Their meeting had been an accident; Seeding hadn’t taken root and when the Serpent of Eden pushed up through the earth, Seedling had been caught in his scales.

Crawley hadn’t been as good at controlling his corporation then as he was now. So he’d been unaware of the little plant that clung to his back between his shoulder blades. Life had been difficult for Seedling. The light in Hell was scarce and his only source of water had been his Demon Daddy’s nervous sweat as he tried to survive. Time had no meaning there and Seedling would listen as Daddy would talk to himself in quiet corners.

Occasionally, there were bursts of light when Crawley, or rather Crowley as Daddy now went by, would go up to earth. It wasn’t Eden but it was closer to it and the light felt wonderful! Best of all, Daddy was happy! He would hum to himself as he walked. And he would sometimes laugh!

Laughter was a lot of fun! Demon Daddy’s body would shake, not in fear but because he was happy! It happened usually when they encountered a plump, white-haired creature that Seedling recognized from the garden. The encounters would usually start happily, but then when Daddy and the creature he called “Angel” would start to get close, the “Angel” would pull away. Daddy would be sad and angry for days afterwards. Seedling liked it when “Angel” made Crowley happy, but he didn’t like it when he would upset him.

For nearly two thousand years, Seedling hid quietly, surviving but never daring to grow. Then one night, Daddy had to tempt a Pharaoh’s wife. She had large pieces of shiny metal in her room that reflected Crowley’s image. When Demon Daddy finished, he noticed the small patch of scales in his reflection and scowled at them. The scales faded and Seedling fell to the ground.

Crowley picked him up, sniffed him, and said, “You’re not from around here. Followed me from Eden, did you? Ought to destroy you.”

But he didn’t. Instead Demon Daddy had taken Seedling to his home. Crowley named him, planted him, and left him. It was hard, Seedling had to rely on the trace of miracle from Eden and the demon’s will to survive. But he’d managed to live and had moved with Crowley to every place on earth he’d lived.

Seedling took care to thrive and be beautiful, but never grow too large. Or rather, he had until they moved to Mayfair. They had been in the building since something called “Ham Lette”. Crowley miracled their home to match the surroundings, but he kept them in the same spot. Eventually, he let it become a tall building called a “Condo” and he miracled it so no one moved in from two floors below them up to their top location. Daddy said neighbors looked normal, but you didn’t want them too close.

Knowing the neighboring flats were empty, Seedling had pushed through in the 1920’s and begun to grow and fill one, and then another. It felt marvelous to grow. What Daddy didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt. They had a home and the neighboring flats afforded Seedling so much space! He even had pushed through the outer wall in a spot and acquainted himself with another plant, Ms. Ivy Vine that grew up the side of the building.

It was nice socializing with another plant; she was a proper English lady that had been around for the past hundred years, unlike those ridiculous plants that had been with Demon Daddy for a mere 20 years at most. According to Ivy, Seedling was an extinct variety of Honeysuckle and that he could flower if he chose. Lately he’d been experimenting with making flowers, hidden from Crowley’s flat. Daddy wasn’t keen on flowers. But perhaps Angel would like them.

Occasionally a maintenance man would stumble into one of Seedling’s flats and he discovered that when he shook pollen on the human, their eyes would glaze over and they would leave, babbling about wanting something. Ivy suggested his flowers had aphrodisiac powers and that he use them on the Angel. Lately Seedling had begun to consider it.

Angel was confusing. One night, Daddy and Angel came back and Angel had cried. Crowley had held him and made him smile. Eventually they went into the bedroom and through the window, Seedling saw the demon pollinating the angel. The angel made lots of noise, a bit too much in Seedling’s opinion, but Daddy was happy. It was a bit strange afterwards, they got dressed and talked, had an idea, and next thing Seedling knew, Crowley was inside the angel’s body and the angel was walking about in the demon’s slim form.

The next night, Crowley and the angel came back from somewhere they called “the Ritz” and the angel made all manner of noises in Demon Daddy’s bed again. This time Seedling didn’t watch, but contented himself knowing Crowley was happy. He entertained himself by berating a newer plant that had the start of a leaf spot forming and ignored the noise. But then it happened.

While Demon Daddy slept, the angel left a note and left the flat. Crowley raged when he read the note and drank for several days on end. It was the maddest and saddest that Seedling had seen him since the 1960’s when the angel said something about Daddy going “too fast”. This was worse. Daddy cried, actually cried! He spent hours looking up and pleading with “Mother” asking her why, over and over.

The next day, he sobered up and life returned to normal but the angel had only been back one time since. They drank wine and started to kiss, but the angel pulled back. Daddy smiled sadly and said he understood, then got more wine. While he was gone, the angel talked to himself and Seedling heard every word!

The silly angel loved Crowley! He was scared! Scared of something called Falling and of how much he wanted him. Angel wanted Demon Daddy to take him into the bedroom and make him make those noises! Why he was scared of being pollinated, Seedling didn’t know. Crowley had two stamens! Seedling was determined to fix things and had started forming a plan with Ivy.

Tonight, seeing Demon Daddy upset was too much for Seedling. Outside the building, he whispered to Ivy that it was time.

***

Aziraphale wrapped the plush black towel around his waist. It felt strange showering at Crowley’s but the water had been out in most of Soho for the better part of a week! According to city workers, the water pipes had been choked by invasive vines in multiple locations and they no sooner fixed one and got water flowing than it would stop and they would find vines in another location.

He’d tried miracling the pipes to help but the vines simply appeared elsewhere. For the briefest of moments, he wondered if Crowley had a hand in it, but Crowley had been surprised when he brought it up at dinner. The demon said no and then ordered dessert for them.

Part of him wished it had been Crowley; he was becoming quieter every day and Aziraphale knew it was his fault. Rejecting Crowley hurt the angel almost as much as it hurt the demon himself.

The night they’d spent expecting to die the next day had been one of desperation. They had thought it their last chance and nothing mattered but being close. And then after their celebration at the Ritz, Aziraphale had given himself to Crowley without reservation. A new start together, Crowley had said. And Aziraphale had agreed.

But then the demon fell asleep and doubt had clenched the angel’s heart. What if he fell? The Almighty and the angels had been occupied with the apocanot. But now that they weren’t?

If he Fell, he might never see Crowley again! Hell would use him to punish Crowley! Worse still, Crowley might blame himself! Falling didn’t bother him in and of itself, but Aziraphale couldn’t bear the idea of Crowley shouldering that guilt. The red haired demon had more goodness in him, in his own dark way, than all the Archangels put together. Aziraphale couldn’t let Crowley pay the price for his failures as an angel.

Aziraphale had left his fresh clothing in the lounge to avoid them getting damp. He couldn’t bear to enter Crowley’s bedroom and face the memories it held. The demon had left him alone in the flat with a sad smile and said he would give him privacy for an hour, so Aziraphale walked out of the bathroom in his towel.

He walked briskly past the bedroom’s glass doors, trying to keep the memories at bay. Just being in Crowley’s flat, the memory of the demon’s touch was so vivid. Perhaps he would dress in the lounge, Aziraphale thought as he went past Crowley’s desk towards the massive atrium in the center of the flat.

In the sunny atrium, the angel paused. The plants moved slightly as always, but there were now vines covering the walls and that seemed to pour between the panes of glass on the ceiling. They were shifting and moving, almost like snakes against the walls and even some along the floors. The air pulled at his memories, a primal heavy feeling like before the first rain had fallen.

Aziraphale tilted his head and looked at the vines covering the skylight rapidly, the atrium becoming dim. A sound startled him and he turned to see a pot had fallen to the floor. He walked to the plant and picked it up. The pot didn’t appear to be cracked.

“There you go,” he said as he righted the pot and returned it to the ledge it had been sitting on.

Preoccupied with setting the plant up, Aziraphale didn’t notice as a vine moved towards him across the floor and began to wind around his ankle. Aziraphale was about to walk out of the lounge when a second vine captured his other ankle.

“What is going on here?” Aziraphale asked sternly as he raised his wrist to snap his fingers.

With a lightning fast strike, a vine grabbed his raised wrist and then the other. Aziraphale cried out in shock as the vines pulled him up into the air; more vines rustled and began to move around him. He wasn’t exactly scared. Crowley would be back in another 15 minutes or so. But it was a shock being captured by the demon’s plants.

“My towel!”

Aziraphale watched in horror as his towel fell to the ground. Completely exposed now, he tried to manage to snap, but the vines had moved around his fingers. The plants had his arms and legs outstretched in such a way that his dual effort was obscenely displayed. His small cock bobbed in the air and his pussy which had dampened at the memories of his night with Crowley was glistening.

A couple of vines slid over his thighs, forcing them to remain open and a leafy tendril moved over his penis, teasing at the head. The sensation was wonderful, but he didn’t want Crowley to find him like this!

“You mustn’t! Oh, I don’t want Crowley to see me like this!”

The words barely escaped his lips when he heard the front door open and Crowley called out, “Hope you’re decent, angel.”

Aziraphale tried in vain to think of something to say as the leafy tendril gently teased his foreskin back and precum oozed from the tip of his cock. He opened his mouth to speak but it came out as moan as the demon stood in the doorway and stared in shock.

***

Crowley stared, unable to move. He’d walked around the neighborhood briskly, creating bits of havoc to distract himself from thoughts of a naked Aziraphale in his shower. And now the angel was gloriously naked and being touched by his plants.

“Seedling!” Crowley scolded at last. “Sorry, angel. I don’t know what he thinks he’s doing. But it had better stop immediately!”

In the corners of the room, a few plants trembled. Seedling appeared to ignore Crowley and continued stimulating Aziraphale.

“Hands, er, leaves off!”

The enraged demon moved forwards and went to grab for the small vine that was wrapped around Aziraphale’s cock. Intent on his task, Crowley didn’t notice as the vines began to burst into flowers. Tiny white and purple blossoms exploded outwards. A sweet honeysuckle scent filled the air. But Seedling was no ordinary honeysuckle. The sensual scent that had perfumed Eden wove around them.

“Aziraphale.” It was a groan of arousal that came forth involuntarily.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said.

In Eden the honeysuckle had scented the garden with aphrodisiac properties, ensuring that its occupants had coupled. As they stood in the rain, Crowley had felt his first stirring of arousal ever, but everything was so intense and he was inexperienced, so he’d ignored it. Now his twin cocks throbbed and seeing Aziraphale’s shiny cunt lips pouting for attention and the angel’s cute little cock was unbearable.

He gritted his teeth. “Hang on angel.”

“Look out for-”

Crowley started to lift his hand but was immediately stopped as vines caught his wrists and fingers.

“The vines,” Aziraphale murmured and arched his body towards Crowley.

The demon raged. “You will release us immediately or I will burn you one leaf at a time in Hellfire!”

Seedling responded by shaking a vine heavy with flowers over them and sparkling grains of preternatural pollen fell on them. Vines put out tiny shoots, teasing the angel’s nipples now, as well as between the round thighs. Flush with arousal, Aziraphale was making soft needy sounds.

Crowley closed his eyes and tried to think of Hastur and every repellent thing he’d ever seen in Hell. The pollen might have aphrodisiac properties but he wasn’t about to take advantage of Aziraphale. He could never forgive himself. His cocks pressed painfully against his jeans and he tried to focus on the pain, anything but the sweet relief that was less than two feet away.

“I’m sorry, Crowley.” Aziraphale said.

He opened his eyes reluctantly. “You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s this cursed plant. I promise I won’t touch you.”

“I wish you would.”

“Angel, that’s the pollen talking.”

Aziraphale shook his head and met the demon’s gaze. “I wanted you for longer than I can remember. Since you touched me, I haven’t stopped thinking about it. Haven’t stopped craving it.”

“If you felt that way, you wouldn’t have pushed me away,” Crowley hissed in frustration.

“I was scared.”

His face softened slightly and he asked, “Scared of what, angel?”

“That I would Fall and that I would never see you again because they would keep me from you to punish us both. Or that you’d blame yourself. I couldn’t bear that thought.”

Crowley laughed. Softly and then loudly, his laughter echoing through the flat.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about that!”

“Angel, you gave away your sword and lied to the Almighty about it back in Eden. Since then, my sweet ridiculous love, you have indulged in food with hedonistic abandon, hoarded books, lied to your boss, and thwarted the apocalypse—”

“I hardly think—”

“Trust me, if you were going to Fall, it would have happened ages ago.”

“But loving you and wanting a demon?!?”

Crowley leaned forward so his face was near Aziraphale’s as he demanded. “How long? How long did you love me and want me? I wanted you from the very beginning, though I didn’t understand until some time later.”

“It was a long time before I admitted it to myself,” the angel sighed. “But it’s always been there.”

“Back in Eden, under your virginal white robes, you were feeling hot for the demon that you just met.”

Aziraphale bit his lip. His expression was strange. “Of course—”

“Angel?”

“Of course— Oh Hell. Crowley? I can’t lie.”

“You lie constantly, what are you talking about?”

“I mean I want to tell you one thing and the words won’t come out!”

Crowley smirked slightly as he considered Aziraphale’s words, “So you want to tell me you didn’t want me from the beginning, but it’s untrue?”

The demon began to laugh as the angel spluttered and suddenly shouted, “Yes!”

***

Aziraphale wished he could cover his mouth, but the vines held firmly.

“It’s not funny Crowley! I think this wretched plant of yours has some sort of truth serum in its pollen as well as an aphrodisiac.”

“Really?” The demon smiled wickedly. “Let’s test it!”

“Crowley!”

“What do you think of Gabriel?”

“I— I—,” Aziraphale struggled and then the words burst forth. “I think he’s a self-righteous, micro-managing prick!”

“Now this is getting interesting,” the demon laughed.

“You are a dreadful fiend and I want you so much!” Aziraphale spat back. Not being able to lie was awful! It was how he’d kept Crowley at arm’s length. Now he was laid bare body and soul. Maybe he could distract the demon. “If you’re so clever, tell me—”

“I’m an open book, angel.”

“Tell me something you don’t want me to know,” he said triumphantly.

”I cheat on the coin toss. If it’s mildly annoying, I make you take the job and make it up later because I feel guilty. When it’s dangerous, I take it because I want you to be safe.”

“Already knew that. What else, Crowley?”

The demon scowled and looked away, “I haven’t had sex with anyone since the coin toss at the Globe until the night we stopped the apocalypse. I realized just how much I loved you when I agreed to make Hamlet a success.”

“I’ve been jealous of every human that’s ever known your touch.”

“If you didn’t have to worry about falling, would you—”

“Yes!” Aziraphale blushed as he felt moisture coating his thighs. The cursed plant teasing his body paled in comparison to the desire he felt in Crowley’s presence. Could he fight this for eternity? Was Crowley right? He’d sinned many times and not Fallen. As Crowley struggled against the vines, Aziraphale’s gaze wandered to the impressive bulge of the two cocks that looked as if they might destroy the seams of Crowley’s pants. “Do you honestly believe I wouldn’t Fall?”

“I do, but I never will touch you unless I know it’s what you want. I have waited thousands of years. It’s hard having touched you, but I’m prepared to wait until the end of time for you.”

“Every time we’re together, I want you to touch me. I used to touch your hand on purpose and pretend it was an accident. I used to provoke you into manhandling me and then would touch myself thinking about it for weeks after”

“Since when?”

“Crowley, please—”

“Since when, angel?”

“The ark. You shoved me for saying you were sweet to worry about the humans and I touched myself afterwards. Every time since then, it’s been intentional. Even in Tadfield. Though it was habit rather than thought out.”

“Angel, you were getting yourself turned on for thousands of years and you never once worried that you would Fall. But letting me make love to you, you’re scared you’ll Fall? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?!”

“Well, it does when you say it like that! But what are we going to—”

Crowley lunged forward and caught Aziraphale in a kiss. The vines that had prevented the demon from escaping slid along as he grabbed Aziraphale. If Aziraphale had needed to breathe, he might have gasped for air as Crowley kissed him with dizzying intensity. The vines still didn’t allow the angel movement, but he kissed Crowley back enthusiastically.

“Do you want me to stop?” Crowley asked when he pulled his mouth away at last.”

The vines may have placed Aziraphale in this position, perhaps lowered his inhibitions, but more than anything, they had crystallized the truth he’d been hiding. “I will want you until the end of time, Crowley. The only thing I’m afraid of is losing you. Please dearest, I need you.”

“I like seeing you bound and spread for my pleasure,” Crowley admitted.

“Oh—” Aziraphale gasped and fought in vain to lie. “I thought about you tying me up and taking me so many times.”

“And if I wanted you now? Like this?”

“Touch me, Crowley.”

***

That was all the invitation the demon needed. Satisfied that Aziraphale wanted him and it wasn’t merely sex pollen induced madness, he leaned forward and extended his hands. Focusing his gaze menacingly, the vines withdrew from his fingers and the one wrapped around Aziraphale’s cock moved away slowly. A snap of his fingers and his clothing was banished to the ether, breathing a sigh of relief as his cocks were released and he moved to press against Aziraphale.

“Already so wet, angel,” Crowley teased as he kissed Aziraphale’s neck and slid a finger over Aziraphale’s cunt lips.

The vines moved slowly and eased Aziraphale so he was suspended on his back instead of upright. Crowley intended to berate Seedling thoroughly later, but for now, he kissed down Aziraphale’s neck to the soft swell of his stomach. No longer fighting the urge to touch him, Crowley leaned into the primal scent of Eden surrounding them. This was what he’d wanted to do since Eden—to see Aziraphale spread for him and aching for the demon’s touch.

Trailing his lips over the creamy flesh, he teased the edges of the small tuft of white blonde hair on the plump mons above Aziraphale’s efforts.

“How long have you had these? When did you make an effort?” Crowley demanded as he nuzzled the softness.

“E-Eden,” the angel gasped.

Crowley watched with pleasure as the angel’s small cock bobbed above the angel’s pussy. “After we met?”

Aziraphale tried to resist answering, offering noises instead of words.

“You will answer,” Crowley informed him, his finger tracing along the pink labia. “Or I’ll have to stop. When did you make this?”

The angel flushed an enticing shade of pink and closed his eyes. “On the wall. When I was standing next to you in the rain, I felt funny and I didn’t know what I’d made, but I knew it was an effort. The wind was blowing your robes, showing the bulge of your effort and all I could think of was you lifting my robes. I— I wanted you to take me.”

“Like this?”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth and worked the small mouthful with his serpentine tongue. Once Aziraphale’s hips were lifting needily, the demon raised his head and slid down a bit further to the small bud of Aziraphale’s clit. Either effort was pleasing and more than enough, but having both suited the hedonistic angel, he thought as his tongue began to bend to best tease the throbbing pink clitoris.

The inhuman tongue caressed the bud until an unearthly cry of pleasure tore from the angel’s throat. Crowley lifted his head and looked at the plump quivering body.

“You were made for this.”

“Need you. Want both,” Aziraphale pleaded.

“Love, we’ve only ever done this with one at a time, and I—”

“Please, Crowley! I’ve wanted both since Eden. This feels so much like then, only better. Fill me completely!”

He drug his mouth down to Aziraphale’s puckered opening and worked his tongue inside. Part of him wanted nothing more than to bury himself into the sweet tight heat. Sheathing both his cocks inside Aziraphale at once was a heady proposition, but he was determined to make it perfect for Aziraphale. As he pushed his tongue deep inside Aziraphale, the demonic properties allowed him to reach further than any human tongue and he was rewarded by a sharp cry from the angel as his tongue found the angel’s prostate.

The cries grew frantic as Crowley teased him. He was slightly annoyed as he reached up to caress Aziraphale’s clit and found the vine had wrapped around the angel’s cock once more. What the plant thought he was doing, Crowley wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t standing for this! Growling slightly, he lifted his face from Aziraphale; the vine shrunk back, but another darted forward, pouring heady scented nectar on the angel’s trembling asshole and more on Crowley’s cock.

“Crowley,” a plaintive whine pulled the demon back to the matter at hand.

He leaned forward over Aziraphale and kissed him. “I’ve got you, angel.”

Then he rubbed his thumb over the angel’s clit as he guided his bottom cock slowly inside the angel’s arsehole. There was minimal resistance and Crowley might have considered whether the nectar from the plant had anything to do with it, but the sensation was too incredible to do anything but enjoy the sensation of the angel yielding to him sweetly. A vine darted close to Crowley’s other cock, then withdrew as the demon scowled. Enough was enough. Aziraphale was his to take as he wanted.

Carefully, he eased his top cock into Aziraphale’s pussy. The angel quivered and arched underneath him. Crowley closed his eyes for a moment. The tightness of the angel’s warmth on both of his cocks was a new sort of bliss he’d never experienced before. It was something he’d rarely allowed himself to imagine in his fantasies. Yet now, Aziraphale was open to him, pleading with him to go faster as Crowley took him completely. It was beyond pleasure.

His golden eyes flared and the white disappeared as he felt his more primal demonic side taking over. “Going to fuck you until you forget anything but my name angel.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped with pleasure as the demon moved harder and deeper.

“That’s right. I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch you. You’re mine.”

“Oh yes! Yours! Only yours, Crow—”

The rest of Aziraphale’s words fell off in an unintelligible scream of ecstasy. As Crowley thrust harder and faster, the vines above began to rain down pollen. If they hadn’t been so caught up in their coupling, they might have noticed it falling down like sparkling flakes of snow.

Aziraphale’s pussy clenched Crowley’s cock hard as the top cock hit the angel’s g-spot at the right angle. The demon moved his hips in a steady rhythm so his bottom cock teased against the angel’s prostate. Beneath him, the angel quivered in the vines which seemed to be moving the angel to meet the demon’s pace.

A mewl of pleasure erupted from the angel’s lips and a gush of liquid squirted hotly over Crowley’s cock as Aziraphale came, but it was just the first. The orgasm from the angel’s pussy hadn’t fully subsided when the angel’s cock began to spurt hotly between them. Crowley brought his thumb over Aziraphale’s clit and stroked in a slow circle, leading him to another peak and then another.

Crowley’s top cock came hard inside Aziraphale’s pussy, but he continued fucking him. His cock remained semi-hard, then grew stiff once more. Refractory periods were strictly optional and neither angel nor demon wanted to stop their mating as they moved together. On and on, they fucked. Voices mingling in cries of ecstasy that reverberated through the flat.

At some point, Crowley had demanded the plant release Aziraphale and he’d carried the angel to the bedroom where they continued their lovemaking for longer than any mortal would have endured. But two immortals that had denied themselves for too long with a bit of pollen enhancing their coupling? They continued for several days without stopping.

***

Seedling would have rolled his eyes if he had eyes in a conventional sense. The silly angel was making all manner of noise again, but it happened every time Demon Daddy pollinated him. And ever since Seedling had helped secure the angel for Demon Daddy, they’d been pollinating many times a day every day!”

They still went to the Ritz sometimes, but they came back together and Demon Daddy would use his stamens on the angel many ways. Some made no sense to Seedling, but the two seemed to enjoy pollinating in odd ways. The angel was noisy whichever way Demon Daddy pollinated him but Seedling was getting used to the sound.

Crowley was happy now. He had scolded Seedling and threatened him. But the angel had laughed and said that perhaps if Seedling kept his tendrils away from certain areas, perhaps a bit of vine bondage and sex pollen might not be so bad.

“Our own Eden,” the angel said to Crowley one night as they kissed after the Ritz when they came into the apartment.

 _Our own Eden_ , Seedling agreed contentedly as he saw them smiling at each other.

He had been with Crowley since Eden, now Seedling would be with both of them until the end of time.

It was Eden, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Jasmine Tea](https://twitter.com/jasmineandstars?lang=en)


End file.
